Mi querido equipo
by TEIET
Summary: Un joven con una vida normal y aburrida se ve sorprendido cuando al llegar a casa luego del trabajo aparecen algunos de sus Pokémon de los juegos que tiene, ¿que aventuras y peligros les aguardaran en un mundo donde el gobierno quisiera experimentar con los Pokémon y los religiosos quisieran eliminarlos?.


Buenas las tengan! Aquí el gran Teiet-sama dios del desmadre y la sensualidad presentándoles mi más reciente frikada, la cual esta inspirada en un sueño que tuve hace unos días y como no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza fue que decidí plasmarlo en una historia y compartirla con otros frikis en internet xD, espero que les guste la historia y me hagan saber su opinión en los reviews ya que debido a la reciente muerte de mi laptop estoy escribiendo esto en el celular, de paso también aclaro que mi celular es un puto troll con el teclado así que luego se ponen palabras que yo no escribo o las cambia, así que si ven algo raro por ahí ya saben el porque, si tienen alguna duda son libres de preguntar en los reviews, bueno ya sin más relleno que escribir les dejo el primer capitulo

-Bla bla bla – personaje hablando.

 _-Bla bla bla_ \- personaje pensando.

- **Bla bla bla** \- personaje importante hablando.

- ** _Bla bla bla_** \- personaje importante pensando.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era una noche como cualquier otra para un joven que acababa de llegar a su casa después del trabajo, este con cansancio fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama un momento para recuperar algo de energía luego de su jornada, mientras estaba recostado volteó a ver su reloj el cual era un Mazinger Z el cual daba la hora en sus paneles fotónicos, este marcaba que era la 1:15 de la madrugada y no era para menos, el lugar donde trabajaba cerraba a media noche pero nadie podía irse hasta que todo el lugar estuviera bien arreglado y limpio, por lo que generalmente salían 12:30 o un poco después.

El muchacho suspiro y se sentó en su cama, mientras veía por su ventana la lluvia que caía de forma constante y calmada, a él le gustaba mucho la temporada de lluvias de su ciudad, pasó contemplando la lluvia varios minutos hasta que tomó su laptop que estaba en su mesa de noche y procedió a encenderla dispuesto a jugar Pokémon Sol para desestresarse de todo lo que había pasado en este día.

-Hola mis preciosas, ya volví- dijo mientras sonreía al ver la pantalla de su laptop, en la cual se mostraba la caja 19 del sistema de almacenamiento de ese juego, ahí había una Lucario nivel 100, una Luxray nivel 100, una Glaceon shiny nivel 80, una Flareon nivel 83, una Leafeon shiny nivel 79, una Serperior nivel 90 y una Umbreon nivel 60, le costó mucho conseguir a la mayoría de estas ya que en sus especies el mayor porcentaje eran machos, pero luego de muchos día logro tenerlas y llevarlas hasta ese nivel, acababa de transferir a Lucario, las Eevelutions y a Luxray desde Pokémon Diamante y ahora estaba pensando en cuales llevar en su equipo ya que tenía 3 huevos ocupando espacio en los slots de su equipo, estos se los había enviado su mejor amigo hace unas horas pero aún no habían abierto, el no tenía idea de que habría en esos huevos y esperaba que no lo hubiera trolleado dándole huevos de rattata.

La lluvia había empeorado hasta el punto de ser una fuerte tormenta, el aún seguía sin decidir qué Pokémon poner en su equipo y entonces un rayo golpeo el transformador que había en el poste de luz que estaba frente a su casa, mientras el transformador explotaba una potente corriente eléctrica recorrió toda la instalación de su casa, quemando varios aparatos en su trayecto para finalizar haciendo que la laptop del muchacho se prendiera en llamas en la parte del teclado y explotara la pantalla.

-¡NOOOO!- grito el muchacho desesperado al ver el fuego en su preciada laptop, su inseparable amiga y guardiana del Hentai estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, luego de lanzarla al suelo corrió a la cocina y tomo el extintor que había bajo la alacena, volvió a su cuarto y baño por completo su computadora con la espuma, cuando está dejo de echar chispas el no pudo hacer más que gritar a todo pulmón todas y cada una de las groserías y maldiciones que conocía, pero al estar tan ocupado con esto no noto como en lo que quedaba de pantalla habían 9 puntos brillantes.

Luego de revisar que efectivamente la instalación eléctrica de su casa y varios aparatos estaban jodidos, regreso muy encabronado a su cuarto para tirarse en la cama e intentar dormir un poco, ya que mañana tendría que explicarle a sus padres lo que había pasado aquí

A la mañana siguiente el comenzó a despertar ya que escuchaba como alguien tocaba en el portón metálico de su patio delantero, -Ya voy!- luego de gritar por la ventana de su cuarto la cual daba al patio delantero, empezó a vestirse, se puso unas bermudas y una playera la cual tenía estampado a Ryuk el Shinigami y un par de tenis rojos con gris.

Al salir de su casa y abrirle el portón a quien sea que tocará, se encontró con varios de sus vecinos, los cuales le preguntaron si se encontraba bien ya que lo escucharon gritar todas esas groserías la noche anterior, además que ellos también tenían problemas con la electricidad en sus casas.

Continuaron conversando varios minutos y luego de esto el muchacho volvió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y miro tristemente a su preciada laptop la cual estaba en una esquina, se acercó a esta y la levantó, pero al hacer esto algo cayó de la pantalla, eran 7 objetos pequeños los cuales tenían forma de esferas de distintos colores, además de 3 esferas algo más grandes que eran transparentes y mostraban que tenían huevos en su interior.

-¿Acaso fume algo?- pregunto al aire para después caminar al baño y darse una ducha de agua helada, al salir del baño y volver a su cuarto mientras aún chorreaba agua, encontró las Pokebolas exactamente donde las había visto antes de bañarse, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y tomo una Ultraball que había ahí, era demasiado pequeña para como la pintaban en el anime, pero luego de hacer memoria presiono el botón que había en el centro de la Ultraball y está creció hasta casi ocupar por completo la palma de su mano.

Dudo durante unos segundos pero después mando la lógica a la mierda, si en verdad había 10 Pokébolas reales ahí no iba a partirse la cabeza pensando en el cómo o el porqué de que estuvieran ahí.

-No pos… yo te elijo- dijo mientras arrojaba la Ultraball sobre su cama, esta antes de impactar con el colchón se abrió y mientras hacía su sonido característico liberaba una luz, cuando la luz terminó de salir de la Ultraball esta volvió a la mano del muchacho, el cual veía con una enorme sonrisa lo que había en su cama, ahí parado sobre su colchón estaba un Lucario, el Pokémon se veía confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor, luego de darle una mirada a la habitación reparo en que había alguien más ahí, por lo que se puso en guardia mientras veía al humano.

-Solo tengo un Lucario en esta version - dijo mientras veía la Ultraball con una gran sonrisa, al escuchar su voz el Pokémon levantó sus orejas con sorpresa mientras bajaba lentamente su guardia, -me alegra mucho tenerte aquí… Estrella- hablo el joven mientras caminaba hacia la ahora identificada como Estrella con la intención de acariciar su cabeza.

Por su parte la Lucario estaba casi en shock, desde que era una Riolu recordaba que esa misma voz la alentaba en los combates y le daba palabras de afecto, después de todo era la voz de su querido entrenador, dejo que el muchacho le diera algunas caricias en su cabeza y luego de mirar su cara detenidamente dio un salto y cayó sobre el muchacho, el cual luego de quejarse un poco por el dolor de la caída empezó a reír ya que Estrella estaba dandole algunas cariñosas lamidas en una de sus mejillas, como un perro que no ha visto durante mucho tiempo a su amo, luego del cariñoso encuentro la Lucario se bajó de su entrenador mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho poder verlo al fin querido entrenador, nunca antes había podido ver su cara, sólo escuchaba su voz- hablo ella comunicándose con su aura.

El muchacho se sorprendió mucho ante esto pero prefirió no pensarlo mucho así que sólo sonrió, -a mi igual me alegra mucho el poder tenerte conmigo Estrella, ¿pero qué quieres decir con ver mi cara? Si podías oír mi voz ¿no podías verme?- pregunto el mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y con una mano invitaba a la Lucario a que se sentara a su lado, lo cual ella no tardó mucho en hacer.

-Siempre he podido escuchar su voz querido entrenador, pero hay algunos entrenadores como usted y su amigo que le envió esos huevos los cuales nunca tienen cara- dijo ella, aunque se veía algo triste ante esto.

-¿Quieres decir que me reconoces sólo por mi voz?- se sorprendió un poco el muchacho.

-No sólo por su voz, su aura es la misma que siempre querido entrenador, por eso es que lo reconocí- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

-Aura eh… es muy curioso todo esto que me cuentas, será que...- mientras él pensaba esto Estrella camino hacia las demás Pokebolas que seguían en el suelo.

-Querido entrenador ¿no va a dejar salir a mis amigas?- pregunto ella mientras veía a su pensativo entrenador el cual reacciono al escucharla.

-Sí, pero viendo que tú eres real… ¿crees que alguna de ellas ataque por estar en un lugar desconocido?- pregunto el muchacho mientras levantaba las otras Pokebolas y las ponía en su cama.

Estrella cerró sus ojos y levantó una de sus patas en dirección a las Pokebolas, los sensores que ella tiene detrás de su cabeza se levantaron un poco, al parecer estaba usando su aura para sentir a quienes seguían dentro de las Pokebolas.

Luego de unos segundos Estrella bajo su pata y volteó a ver a su entrenador, -mis amigas puede que no lo crean en principio y es casi seguro que Lily va a quemar esta habitación, aunque no a propósito, es sólo que cuando se pone nerviosa su temperatura se eleva bastante, también creo que Toby podría electrocutarle si piensa que intentamos engañarla, ella no va a admitirlo pero le quiere mucho y si piensa que usted es alguien intentando hacerse pasar por nuestro entrenador no dudaría en lanzarle un rayo- dijo ella.

El muchacho se quedó viendo las Pokébolas un momento, había una normal, una Sanaball una Velozball, una Superball, una Lujoball y una Acopioball aparte de la Ultraball perteneciente a Estrella, -¿Qué piensas que hará ella?- le preguntó a la Lucario mientras señalaba la única Pokébola normal.

-Su aura se muestra muy serena, no creo que pueda causarle problemas querido entrenador, aunque no conozco a la clase de Pokémon que hay dentro – dijo ella calladamente.

-Eso se debe a que es de otra región, por eso nunca has visto a su especie, es una Serperior llamada Mavis, mira tengo una idea, las voy a sacar a todas al mismo tiempo para que al ver rostros familiares no se pongan demasiado nerviosas, aunque cuando las saque iré a otro lado de la casa a hacer una cosa mientras les explicas lo sucedido, ¿cuento contigo?- pregunto mientras extendía uno de sus puños hacia la Lucario, la cual chocó su pata con el puño de su entrenador mientras daba una respuesta afirmativa.

El joven procedió a lanzar las Pokebolas restantes al aire mientras gritaba "Salgan todas" y una vez que las inquilinas de dichas esferas estuvieron fuera él se retiró de la habitación dejando solas a las Pokémon quienes se veían entre ellas con confusión y algo de desconfianza en el caso de Serperior.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Nunca había visto Pokémon como ustedes antes- dijo la Serperior con seriedad mientras se alejaba un poco de ellas, preparada para repeler un ataque en caso de ser necesario.

-La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? Ya que de todas las presentes a la única que desconozco es a ti- dijo la Luxray de forma retadora mientras se levantaba y se ponía en guardia en contra de la Pokémon de Unova.

-Wow este lugar es muy colorido- dijo la Leafeon mientras miraba a su alrededor contemplando los posters que tapizaban por completo las paredes y el techo de la habitación.

-Yo más bien diría que es lindo- hablo la Glaceon del grupo mientras veía algunos peluches que estaban sobre la cama -me gusta-.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?- pregunto una Flareon con algo de timidez.

-¿Y estos pequeños que hacen aquí solos?- pregunto Umbreon mientras se acercaba a los huevos que estaban en la cama.

-Eso ni yo lo sé- hablo finalmente Estrella ganándose la atención de todas, -pero no tienen de que preocuparse ya que estamos con nuestro entrenador-.

-Tu ni siquiera sabes cómo se ve mi entrenador- dijo Serperior con desconfianza.

-Quizá no, pero él me dijo tu nombre, es Mavis- le dijo Estrella mientras sonreía ligeramente, Serperior se veía sorprendida ya que sólo algunos miembros de su equipo conocían su nombre y si ella lo sabía eso quería decir que en verdad su entrenador estaba ahí.

Luego de aclarar las cosas sobre su entrenador y hablar un poco para conocerse mejor, alguien entró por la puerta ganándose la atención de todas las presentes, quien había entrado era un muchacho de unos 18 años, tenía el cabello algo largo hasta sus hombros y era de un color café oscuro, usaba anteojos cuyo armazón era de color plateado, su ojo derecho era de color rojo mientras que el izquierdo era de un verde vivo, tenía un par de trenzas en la barbilla tipo Jack Sparrow, además de la vestimenta descrita anteriormente.

-Ya volví Estrella, ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto al ver a todas las Pokémon que había en el cuarto, por dentro el no cabía de felicidad y estaba saltando como loco, pero por fuera estaba tranquilito para evitar que alguna de ellas se alterará.

-Todo va mejor de lo que esperaba querido entrenador- dijo ella.

-Me alegro, ahora ustedes- volteó hacia las demás Pokémon que se tensaron un poco ante esto, o en el caso de Flareon corrió a esconderse bajo la cama, -relajense, soy su entrenador, quizá reconozcan mi voz como lo hizo estrella, además que ella dice que mi aura es la misma que sentía en aquel personaje sin cara-.

-Como sabes que nuestro entrenador no tenía cara?- pregunto Glaceon, aunque lo que el muchacho entendió fueron los típicos ruidos que emiten los Pokémon en los juegos.

Al notar la confusión de su entrenador estrella tradujo la pregunta y luego de que este respondiera procedió a darles algunos premios para perro, aunque algunos de estos estaban bañados en miel, salsa picante o con jugo de limón, debido a los gustos de algunas de ellas.

-Veo que ya tenemos más aclarado todo, pero sólo para confirmarlo totalmente diré el nombre de cada una de ustedes, para que vean que no miento al decir que soy su entrenador- dijo el mientras las veía comer sus Pokochos improvisados, Luxray lo comía con indiferencia, mientras que Leafeon y Glaceon lo comían con grandes sonrisas, Estrella y Serperior comían sin prisas y Flareon apenas asomaba su cabeza de debajo de la cama, comiendo con cautela ya que estaba algo nerviosa, mientras que Umbreon no había dejado ningún rastro de su comida.

-Tú eres Toby- dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Luxray, esta al principio se mostró algo tensa y soltó algunas chispas de advertencia, pero al notar que el muchacho seguía dándole suaves y amistosas caricias se dejó mimar.

-Tú te llamas Levy- dijo mientras cargaba a Glaceon la cual le dio una lamida en una mejilla, luego de bajarla cargo a Leafeon y rasco debajo de su mandíbula inferior -tu eres Sarah- esta emitía algunos ruidos en señal de que disfrutaba del cariño, luego de bajarla se acercó a Serperior quien lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, -oh vamos Mavis no me mires así, sabes que a ti también te quiero mucho – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, al principio la tipo hierva trato de zafarse pero luego de unos minutos suspiro y extendió sus látigos sepa para devolver el abrazo.

-Ven aquí mi pequeña Hikari- dijo mientras se acercaba a la Umbreon, la cual hizo brillar sus ojos, una fuerza detuvo al muchacho por unos segundos y luego de soltarlo dio un salto a los brazos de su entrenador quien la atrapó y recibió varias lamidas amistosas de parte de su Pokémon.

-Y por último pero no menos importante- dijo mientras se asomaba debajo de la cama y veía a una tímida Flareon que se veía algo nerviosa y se veía más roja de lo normal mientras desprendía calor de su cuerpo comenzando a calentar toda la habitación, -tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada malo, después de todo eres mi pequeña Lily- dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía de forma cálida, poco a poco Lily se tranquilizó y salió de debajo de la cama dejándose cargar por su entrenador quien rascaba suavemente detrás de sus orejas y al parecer a ella le encantaba ya que movía la cola felizmente mientras emitía varios sonidos alegres.

-Bien, ahora ¿a alguna de ustedes mis pequeñas les queda duda de quién soy?- pregunto mientras ponía a Lily entre las demás que estaban sentadas en su cama, ante esa pregunta Toby (Luxray) levantó una de sus patas y hablo en su lenguaje característico por lo que Estrella tradujo.

-Ella pregunta cuál fue su momento más épico en una batalla – dijo mientras observaba a un pensativo entrenador.

-Mmm… pues hay muchos momentos en los que grite y salte de emoción en tus batallas, pero el mejor momento sin duda fue en nuestro primer intento en la Liga Pokémon, estábamos luchado contra la campeona, pero como desconocía el nivel de los Pokémon del alto mando y de Cintia lleve a mi equipo cuando 4 de ellos tenían niveles 40 hasta 48 mientras que mis Pokémon más fuertes eran Dialga al nivel 51 y tú al nivel 52, recuerdo que tú tenías tus PS a la mitad y Dialga estaba ileso mientras que el resto de mi equipo estaba debilitado y ya no teníamos ninguna poción ni revivir, acabaste con el Sipiritomb de Cintia y te quedaste con 30 PS, después de que Dialga acabará a su Garchomp con un ataque distorsión y derrotar a su Gastrodon con dificultad para después ser derrotado por su Milotic, tu entraste para pelear y le pegaste un crítico que la dejo con unos 12 PS aproximadamente, esa fue nuestra batalla más épica porque estuvimos a punto de ganar contra un pokémon que nos llevaba varios niveles de diferencia- dijo el muchacho, para que después de unos minutos de ver a una pensativa Toby esta hablará algo mientras que Estrella traducía diciendo que ya le creía que fuera su entrenador.

Recogió los huevos y con mucho cuidado los puso en una mochila la cual se colgó ya que en los juegos los huevos eclosionaban si los llevaba su entrenador por lo que decidió no separarse de estos para vigilarlos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana conociéndose mejor y aclarando más sobre el cómo ellas habían llegado con él, al principio les shockeo el saber que eran sólo parte de un juego, pero así como su entrenador decidieron no partirse la cabeza con preocupaciones o buscando los porqués de la existencia, simplemente se limitaron a agradecer el existir.

Ya que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de si a las Pokebolas se les acababa la energía con la que guardaban a los Pokémon, habían acordado el permanecer fuera de sus Pokebolas a menos que fuera urgente el guardarlas y así evitar que alguna se quedará encerrada para siempre o algo así, ya que no sabía cómo recargar la energía de dichas esferas, sus Pokémon podrían esconderse entre los múltiples peluches que había en su habitación, tenía varios Pokémon de distintas especies y variados tamaños, al igual que Digimons y varios personajes de distintos animes y caricaturas, a las Eevelutions les gustaron mucho unos peluches chibi de sus demás formas evolutivas junto a su forma base, a Toby le gustó un peluche de Guilmon, a Estrella le gustó uno de Bob esponja y a Mavis le gustó un Itachi Uchiha en versión chibi que había ahí.

Ya que en el anime y en los juegos nunca se trató de donde hacían sus necesidades los Pokémon el muchacho les mostró el baño de su casa y les explicó el cómo usarlo, luego de darles un tour por su casa las llevó al patio trasero, el cual estaba rodeado de una gran barda de concreto que era algo más alta que las casas vecinas para evitar chismosos viendo su patio y por seguridad, ya que él vivía en una de las colonias peligrosas de la ciudad.

También les explicó que en este mundo los animales no tenían ninguna habilidad especial como ellas y que para repeler algún ataque por parte de alguno de los animales de este mundo solo bastaría con darle un buen golpe y sólo atacaran con alguna de sus habilidades en caso de ser muy necesario.

-Querido entrenador ¿porque hay tantos Shiny de estos animales?- pregunto Estrella mientras señalaba con su pata a una jaula de 4x2x3 metros que había en el patio, dentro de esa jaula habían muchísimos periquitos australianos de distintos colores.

-Oh, pues verás en este mundo hay muy pocos animales que podrían ser considerados como shiny, pero en el caso de estos no es así ya que esta especie tiene mucha variedad en colores- dijo mientras abría una puerta para entrar a la gran jaula de los periquitos, cuando todas hubieron entrado el muchacho cerro y luego de algunos minutos los periquitos se calmaron lo suficiente como para que algunos se posaran en el muchacho y sus Pokémon mientras hacían barullo.

-Estos animalitos son periquitos australianos, aunque la mayoría sólo los llama periquitos, son muy populares entre las personas porque son coloridos y fáciles de cuidar y reproducir, ahí hay varios nidos y todos tienen alguna hembra que está empollando sus huevos- señaló una de las paredes de la jaula donde habían varios troncos que tenían múltiples agujeros de los cuales se asomaba un periquito de vez en cuando.

-Son muy lindos, aunque también escandalosos y me están mordiendo mis hojas- dijo Mavis mientras movía su cola para evitar que las aves picotearan las hojas de su cola.

Después de que Estrella tradujera lo que había dicho Mavis el muchacho río un poco para después tomar un pequeño silbato que estaba colgado por ahí, lo soplo y un sonido suave salió de este, luego una nube multicolor conformada por los periquitos lo envolvió mientras se subían en el, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las pequeñas aves.

-Listo Mavis, es sólo que algunas veces les doy lechuga y deben creer que tú cola es lechuga, Sarah ¿puedes esparcir algunas semillas de ese bote por el suelo?- señaló un bote que había en una esquina, Sarah abrió el bote con sus látigos cepa y comenzó a esparcir las semillas, ante esto los periquitos bajaron y comenzaron a comer como si nada.

-Bien es hora de salir mientras están distraídos- luego de que salieron se sentaron en el suelo a un lado del estanque Koi observando los peces.

Conversaron durante varios minutos los cuales el muchacho aprovechó para explicarles cómo funcionaba su mundo, aunque quizá aquí el sistema político aún no estaba tan jodido como para tener tantas organizaciones criminales que operaban abiertamente frente a todos como en el mundo de ellas, había más cosas de las que preocuparse aquí, les explicó que debían cuidarse de no ser vistas por los demás humanos ya que podrían usarlas para experimentar, además de que los religiosos estarían chingando al alegar que son cosas del diablo.

-¿Significa eso que estaremos siempre encerradas en tu cuarto?- pregunto Toby con molestia -de ser así prefiero que me estén fastidiando los religiosos o me maten para experimentar-.

-Como siempre eres muy pesimista- suspiro Hikari.

-Si bien es cierto que tendrán que quedarse ahí mientras yo trabajo o mis padres o hermano estén en la casa, cuando yo esté presente las llevaré a algún lugar, conozco varios sitios en la ciudad que son bonitos y no muy transitados, como el parque que hicieron en el volcán dormido, sólo van algunas personas a correr además de varias parejas a comerse a besos, pero ese parque es inmenso y está rodeado de vegetación por lo que estaremos a salvo- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Suena bien para mí- dijo Mavis restándole importancia.

-El único detalle es que tendremos que estar muy alerta en caso de que alguien se acerque, pero cuento con Estrella para que nos advierta de los que se acercan, además…- el muchacho no termino de hablar puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar, se alejó un poco de ellas para hablar y después de unos pocos segundos la conversación se tornó en una acalorada discusión.

-Fue Manuel el que se quedó las llaves no yo… la carne y los quesos estaban bien guardados anoche… ¡yo ni siquiera me acerque a la parrilla después que cerramos el local!... ¡No es justo que me reclame por algo que ni siquiera hice! Fue su consentida la que movió esas cosas anoche, mire viejo hoy es mi día de descanso y tengo suficiente con que me grite y me haga quedar como idiota frente a los clientes como para que ahora me esté chingando en mi día libre- dicho eso el joven corto la llamada, se le veía extremadamente molestó.

Sus Pokémon se veían preocupadas ante el estado de su entrenador, pero la expresión de furia que tenía en esos momentos no las animaba mucho a acercarse y preguntarle qué le ocurría, cuando su expresión se suavizo un poco, fue Toby la que se acercó con cautela, con algo de cuidado toco con la punta de su nariz una mano de su entrenador el cual se sobresaltó un poco ya que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, al ver la cara de la Luxray se tranquilizó un poco y se agachó.

-Lamento eso, es sólo que el Gerente del local de hamburguesas donde trabajo siempre trata de agarrarme de pendejo para echarme la culpa de todo, anoche se puso a gritarme por algo que no hice frente a los clientes y ya no pienso soportarlo más- el muchacho dio un prolongado suspiro sacando algo de su frustración, el resto de sus Pokémon fueron a sentarse junto a él y así procedió a contarles todo sobre su vida laboral.

Después de esa pequeña charla comenzaron a jugar, el muchacho había ido por un balón de fútbol que tenía en su cuarto y durante unas horas jugaron con él, dieron las 3 de la tarde y el sol comenzó a colarse por sobre la barda que rodeaba su casa por lo que decidieron entrar.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Toby mientras olfateaba un poco y caminaba a la cocina, -que es esto?- pregunto al señalar una caja que tenía un tucán de color azul.

-Eso es cereal, pero no te voy a dar cereal para comer en la tarde- camino a su refrigerador y saco una charola de unicel que contenía unas tiras de color rojo brillante, -no sé qué hubiera hecho con esto si no hubieran aparecido, esto es mucha carne para mí solo así que posiblemente se hubiera echado a perder- encendió la estufa y se puso a cocinar la carne.

-Que es esa cosa?- pregunto Sarah mientras olfateaba el aire con avidez, -huele delicioso-.

-Esto mi pequeña Leafeon, es carne de Res, quizá sea irresponsable darles comida humana, pero no tengo croquetas y los premios de perro se me terminaron en la mañana, después les compraré comida para ustedes pero de momento comerán esto- cuando terminó de cocinar les fue dando trozos de la carne y a todas les encantó su sabor.

Las Eevelutions se quedaron dormidas en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras que el muchacho escribía furiosamente en su celular a la vez que conversaba con Toby, Estrella y Mavis.

-Entonces tus padres y tu hermano menor se fueron a un lugar en otro estado a visitar a una tía tuya en su rancho?- pregunto la Serperior.

-Y te dejaron aquí porque querían que cuidarás la casa, además de porque trabajas y porque no querías ir?- dijo Luxray.

-Eso es correcto, aunque aproveche lo del trabajo como pretexto ya que en verdad no quería ir- dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo -le ando explicando a mis padres lo que pasó con la instalación eléctrica de la casa, no están para nada contentos…- continuó texteando.

-No lo entiendo…- murmuro la Lucario -no es culpa suya lo que pasó querido entrenador, ¿Por qué se molestan con usted?- ella se veía confundida y algo molesta por lo de sus padres.

-Quizá porque saben que va a ser caro reparar todo y tratan de sacar algo de su molestia conmigo- suspiro -y aunque no me hace nada de gracia, los comprendo-.

Pasaron unas horas y pronto el sol comenzó a retirarse, lo que les permitió salir de nuevo al patio para jugar durante otro rato, cuando ya la oscuridad se había pronunciado más todos volvieron dentro de la casa, el muchacho camino al baño y abrió las llaves de la bañera la cual empezó a llenarse.

-Muy bien vengan todas para acá- salió del baño y fue a su cuarto donde estaban todas sus Pokémon, algunas estaban jugando con los peluches de su entrenador, otras veían la decoración y cierta Pokémon eléctrica estaba profundamente dormida -es hora de bañarse-.

-Que es bañarse?- preguntaron todas a la vez a excepción de Toby quien seguía dormida.

-Es cuando con algo de agua y jabón te quitas la suciedad de tu cuerpo luego de un día agitado- respondió mientras sonreía -tranquila Lily, quizá sea agua pero no está fría, veras que te gustará- dijo al ver la cara de miedo que puso Flareon a la mención de la palabra agua.

A algunas les daba curiosidad lo que era tomar un baño, por lo que entre algunas risas y protestas Sarah, Hikari y Levy llevaron a rastras a Lily hasta el baño, Estrella y Mavis fueron sin prisa mientras el muchacho se quedaba a despertar a Toby, esta no quería que la molestara así que le dio una descarga eléctrica a su entrenador el cual terminó con el cabello erizado y echando humo por la boca.

-Que es lo que hiciste?- Mavis había vuelto a la habitación al escuchar la descarga.

-El me despertó- dijo Toby con somnolencia mientras se estiraba como un gato.

-No por eso debes atacarlo- algo molesta la Serperior le dio un zape a Luxray con uno de sus látigos.

-Auch!... No hagas eso- gruñó la tipo eléctrico mientras se sobaba donde le había dado el zape -de todas formas ¿para qué me despertó?- pregunto con molestia.

-Dice que vamos a tomar un baño, aunque no sé qué sea- dicho eso salió de la habitación rumbo al baño seguida por Luxray y su entrenador quien aún estaba con los pelos de punta.

-Bien en la bañera sólo caben 3 de ustedes o sólo una en el caso de Mavis jeje- dijo mientras sentía la temperatura del agua.

-Me estas llamando gorda?- tradujo Estrella la pregunta de la Serperior mientras estaba disimulando una risa.

Luego de escuchar esa pregunta el muchacho se puso de piedra, había recordado lo peligroso que era cuando una chica pregunta eso, y si una humana podía ser temible si pensaba que la llamaste gorda, no quería pensar siquiera en lo que podría pasar con una Pokémon.

-Para n-nada Mavis, es sólo que tú eres la más grande… pero no de peso- se apresuró a agregar -además según tu ficha tu peso está completamente normal y sólo basta con ver tus hermosas hojas para darse cuenta de ello- Termino algo nervioso.

Esta respuesta al parecer satisfizo a Mavis ya que sonrió complacida, luego de ese pequeño incidente el muchacho procedió a bañar a Hikari la cual disfrutaba del agua tibia además de las caricias de su entrenador, Sarah jugo con las burbujas que había en la bañera cuando estuvo limpia, Levy congelaba las burbujas que flotaban en el aire y estas al reventar provocaban un pequeño arcoíris por los cristales de hielo que liberaban.

Con Lily hubo problemas para meterla en la bañera debido a que como ella es tipo fuego le tenía miedo al agua, tras varios minutos de perseguirla por todo el baño la convencieron de meter una pata al agua, al principio dio un respingo pero pasados unos minutos se acostumbró al agua caliente y terminó entrando a la bañera sin protestar, al parecer disfruto mucho el baño porque después les costó mucho hacer que saliera de la bañera.

Estrella y Mavis no dieron problema alguno para tomar el baño pero con Toby fue otra cosa… ella para nada quería tomar un baño, cuando ya estaba empapada salió de un salto de la bañera y corrió por toda la casa mientras era perseguida por el muchacho, que trataba en vano de atraparla y llevarla al baño de vuelta.

Al final todo se solucionó con ayuda de sus demás Pokémon y la Luxray tomo su baño, luego de secarles el pelaje y cepillarlas las dejo en su habitación para tomar un baño sin que ellas lo vieran.

-Quiero volver a bañarme- decía Lily mientras hacía un puchero.

-¿Qué dices? Si eso fue horrible, yo no quiero volver a tomar un baño en la vida- dijo la tipo eléctrico que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Solo lo dices por orgullo, tu sabes que si te gustó incluso ronroneaste cuando nuestro entrenador te lavaba el lomo- hablo Levy de forma acusadora.

-Fue relajante- comento Mavis.

-Además mi pelaje quedó muy suave luego del baño- dijo Estrella -quisiera volver a bañarme-.

Continuaron conversando por varios minutos hasta que llegó su entrenador, tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura dejando al descubierto su torso, tenía una musculatura definida, aunque no exagerando, saco de un mueble unos boxers y salió de la habitación para ponérselo, una vez se puso su ropa interior y una bermuda volvió dentro.

-Bien preciosas, es hora de dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día- dijo el muchacho mientras se recostaba en su cama, había movido los peluches a un mueble para así darle espacio suficiente a todas sus Pokémon ya que querían dormir todos juntos.

-Está bien- dijeron las Eevelutions con alegría para después saltar y acurrucarse cerca de su entrenador.

-Si no hay de otra…- Toby también subió a la cama.

-Yo dormiré en una orilla- Mavis también se acomodó.

Estrella sin decir nada se recostó a un lado de su entrenador, pero lo veía algo preocupada.

-Ocurre algo Estrella?- pregunto el muchacho.

Estrella no respondió de inmediato, parecía como si estuviera reflexionando que diría para no molestar a su entrenador, luego de unos segundos finalmente hablo.

-Que es lo que le ocurrió para tener tantas cicatrices en sus brazos, espalda y abdomen?- pregunto mientras con su pata tocaba una cicatriz que él tenía en un hombro, esta pregunta llamo la atención no sólo del entrenador, sino también de las demás Pokémon quienes hasta ese momento no habían reparado en las cicatrices del muchacho.

-Oh estas?- pregunto refiriéndose a sus múltiples cicatrices -la mayoría son de cosas estúpidas, veras esa que estás tocando la causó un foco que al explotar cayeron trozos calientes de vidrio en mi hombro, las de los brazos casi todas son por mordidas que me daban mis perros mientras jugábamos, las de la espalda es porque me han asaltado algunas veces y por varias peleas mientras las del abdomen son por lo mismo que las de la espalda – dijo sonriendo.

-Ósea que por pelear obtuviste esas feas cicatrices?- pregunto Toby mientras veía algunas de estas las cuales daban algo de miedo debido a la apariencia dolorosa que tenían.

-Correcto, aunque por más feas que se vean para mí son recuerdos que no quiero olvidar- dijo el con cierto aire nostálgico -bueno dejemos la charla para mañana, es mejor dormir ya que mañana debo comprar varias cosas para ustedes además que tendré que trabajar- dicho eso terminó su charla nocturna y pasado un rato sólo se escuchó la tranquila respiración de quien está durmiendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bueno gente este es mi nuevo proyecto, como dije me inspiró un sueño que tuve donde estaba con mis consentidas, lo que terminó por darme la idea fue que mi disco duro se dañó ya que la gata tiro mi laptop durante la noche y se llevó un buen madrazo al caer, así que le dije bye a todos mis archivos y juegos *snif snif* pero ni modo ya luego compro otro disco duro, escribir desde el celular es chocante y más con el autocorrector troll de esta cosa :v.

Espero les gustará este capítulo, dejen sus reviews que leeré con alegría además que así me darán ganas de continuar, un pequeño spoiler es que mi OC no será el único en el mundo con Pokémon, habrá muchísimos entrenadores más por ahí.


End file.
